


(Podfic of) I Need Your Sway by Thatworldinverted

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always figured it would be Scott who saw him through his first heat. They pinky-swore on it, in fact, when they were eleven and newly-presented. There haven’t exactly been an abundance of offers between then and now. What there is now, though, is the pack, and pack takes care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) I Need Your Sway by Thatworldinverted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i need your sway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945627) by [thatworldinverted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted). 



> The summary, pairings list, and even the cover, could be read to suggest that this is simply an excuse for "everyone fucks Stiles" but it's actually a lot more complex and well-thought-out. I'm just saying.

**Length:** 1:24:27

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/I%20Need%20Your%20Sway%20by%20Thatworldinverted.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 81.1 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
